It Feels Right to be Wrong
by Biscuit15
Summary: Hashirama is heartbroken about breaking up with Madara. Tobirama takes this chance to claim his brother as his own, though Hashi is reluctant. What will it take for Hashi to accept Tobi's love? Yaoi, Senjucest, HashiMada, TobiHashi, torture
1. Chapter 1

"Madara…!"

Tobirama winced as he heard his brother's pained cries seeping loudly through the thin walls once again. This was the fifth occurrence just this week alone, and he felt that he almost couldn't take any more of it – it made him so angry to know that his brother was tearing himself apart because Hashirama's asshole of an ex-boyfriend had dumped the older Senju for no reason.

Hashirama just couldn't seem to stop crying about the breakup with Uchiha Madara.

Tobirama honestly didn't know what had gone wrong.

Hashirama loved Madara with all his heart – even still after having had his heart broken in the cruelest of ways. Hashirama had even told his brother that he was going to propose to the Uchiha, and then… it all just happened too fast for him to keep up with.

"Fucking Uchiha…" Tobirama snarled to himself as he climbed out of his bed and walked slowly to his aniki's room. He pushed the older Senju's door open slowly, looking in at his brother sadly. "Aniki, please… Please don't cry anymore…"

Hashirama wiped at his tears and beckoned for Tobirama to enter the room. The younger Senju did as gestured, sitting down on the bed beside his brother. The brown-haired male took a few moments to compose himself. Once he felt that he was ready, he tried to smile weakly at Tobirama, attempting to bring comfort to the spiky-haired Senju.

"I am sorry for causing you to worry over me all the time, otouto…" Hashirama said, his voice full of sorrow. "It must be a real bother, always coming in at night to check up on me…"

Tobirama shook his head and hugged the older Senju tightly. "Nii-san, you deserve so much better than _him! _You shouldn't cry over him anymore! He did nothing but insult you and he's even hit you so many times! You should be happy to be rid of him!"

Hashirama sighed, taking Tobirama's hand in his own. "Tobi, you don't know Madara like I do… I know on the outside he seems cold and harsh, but on the inside he's just a frightened boy trying to protect himself… he's usually so very gentle and affectionate when we're alone…"

"I don't care, nii-san! He probably doesn't care that he's broken your heart into a million tiny pieces! He's probably out sleeping with some random right now - as we speak!"

"Tobi… Please…" Hashirama was close to tears again now at Tobirama's words – they hurt so much more than the chocolate-haired man would allow his brother to understand. "…"

Tobirama sighed and looked at the heartbroken expression on his brother's face. Without thinking, he leaned in closer to other Senju, pressing his lips against Hashirama's before opening his mouth and trying to gain entrance to the taller man's mouth.

Hashirama whimpered and pushed at Tobirama's chest as said Senju's tongue licked at his lips. "T-tobi, n-no! …We're… we're brothers, Tobi! We can't do that!"

Tobirama pulled away at these words and looked at the scared expression on Hashirama's face. What had he _done? _"…Shit…"

Tobirama stood up and left the room unable to face his brother any longer that night. He walked back to his own room, hating the way his brother's cries were renewed, but five times harder than they were before. Had he just fucked everything up? Could things still be fixed? Only one thing was for sure - Tobirama's feelings for his brother were surely growing uncontrollably into something else – feelings stronger than a brother should ever have for his aniki.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tobi, we need to talk." Hashirama said as soon as he saw his brother for the first time the next morning.

Tobirama frowned before nodding. He knew that it would be about the kiss. He couldn't make eye-contact with Hashirama, and instead he chose to stare at the ground beneath them. He didn't want his brother to hate him – he wanted Hashirama to love him.

Hashirama sighed before speaking. "Tobi… What you did last night was wrong… We… we're brothers, Tobirama… Brothers aren't supposed to do stuff like that… You know this…"

Tobirama groaned, unable to look at his brother. "… Aniki…"

Hashirama sat down beside the younger and took his brother's hand. "…I'm not mad… I just…"

"I love you, aniki!" Tobirama blurted out before realising his mistake and clapping his hands over his mouth. He looked up at his brother with wide, fearful eyes – his brother would most certainly hate him now! He just kept crossing the line!

Hashirama gasped, ducking his head in an attempt to hide his tears before speaking again in a quivering, soft voice. "Tobi… I love you, too, but only as a brother, and… my heart still belongs to Madara…"

"Madara, Madara, _Madara!" _Tobirama shouted, getting to his feet, his fear already-forgotten due to his rage. "It's always all about Madara with you, isn't it? Why can't it be about me for once! I actually _love _you, nii-san, but you only want that abusive cockwhore!"

"Please, Tobi…" Hashirama pleaded, looking down at the ground. "…Please don't do this…"

"No, I _will _do this, aniki! You need to wake up! Madara doesn't care about you like _I _do! _No one_ will ever love you like I do!"

With that, Tobirama grabbed his brother again, pulling him up to his face and crushing his lips against the older Senju's with bruising force. Hashirama kept trying to push him away, twisting around wildly to get away, but he wasn't about to let go.

"Tobi…!" Hashirama whimpered, tearing up again. "Please… _stop!"_

Tobirama pulled away immediately at the fear in his brother's voice. He looked to see the tears dripping down Hashirama's cheeks and he frowned.

"…" Tobirama hugged the brown-haired man, rubbing his brother's back, trying to calm Hashirama down - he hadn't realised just how much the older Senju would be hurt by a kiss.

"Tobi…!" Hashirama cried, clutching at the younger's shirt tightly. He sobbed hard. "T-tobi…!"

"…" Tobirama nuzzled his brother's neck gently, feeling his heart breaking - how could he do this to his brother? "…Aniki… I'm so sorry…"

Hashirama just cuddled back into Tobirama, not understanding why his brother was acting like this - where had they gone wrong? They had always been so close - closer than most other brothers they knew - but Tobirama had never once made him feel scared or uncomfortable like had had just done.

Before he knew it, Hashirama had cried himself to sleep.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobirama sat in his room during lunch, staring at the wall opposite him while his brother slept on the couch. What was he going to do? He didn't know if Hashirama would ever trust him again now, and he knew for sure that Hashirama would never return his feelings.

Tobirama hadn't meant to hurt his brother, but he had hidden these feelings for him for so long they were beginning to get out-of-control. The younger Senju had lost count of how many people he had slept with to try and compensate for Hashirama, but none of them could ever compare to his brother, and he knew this.

"What am I going to do…?" Tobirama whispered to himself. "…I love my aniki, but… I can't just hurt him like this! I'm not like that Uchiha Devil that has my brother so brainwashed! I could never hurt him! Never!"

Tobirama had collapsed into tears at these thoughts, not knowing what to do. All he wanted was his brother, but he would do _nothing _that would only hurt the older Senju.

Why was it so hard…?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few months since Tobirama had kissed his brother for the second time. Hashirama was still depressed about breaking up with Madara, and what had made things worse was that the older Senju still couldn't forget how his brother had professed his 'love' for him.

Hashirama had never once thought of his otouto in such a way.

Tobirama had been constantly trying everything he could to get the older Senju to 'love' him back and it was beginning to really frighten Hashirama.

Hashirama was afraid that one day soon, Tobirama may force him to lay with the younger.

So in order to keep that from happening, Hashirama hadn't been leaving his room unless absolutely necessary. He had even begun to lock the bedroom door.

-XX-

The older Senju lay on his bed, reading a book quietly when a text came through on his phone. Hashirama picked it up, looking at the name of the sender, and his heart soared to see Madara's name on the phone. He hurriedly opened the message, feeling his eyes brim with tears of hope and fear - he hoped that Madara was saying that he was going to come back to him, but he was terrified that the message could also say that Madara was completely done with him or anything of the sort.

But, to Hashirama's relief, the message contained nothing nasty – yet.

_I'll be there, soon. _The message read.

"..." Hashirama's hope grew some more at these words, but there was a thought in Hashirama's mind that just wouldn't let him rest – could Madara have sent that text to the wrong person? Was it even meant for the Senju at all? Oh, the thoughts…

_You did mean to send that to me, right? _Hashirama texted back. His fingers shook as he hit the keys, absolutely terrified of rejection.

Only a few minutes later, the reply came through. _Stupid idiot… Of course it was meant for you._

Hashirama felt tears prick at his eyes; his ex was coming to see him…? Had Hashirama died and gone to hell? This seemed like the kind of cheap trick that could be used there to torture people…

-LINEBREAK-

Tobirama sat in the living room at the computer, facebooking some of his friends. He didn't take much notice of the knock at the front door until Hashirama came sprinting from his room to answer it. Tobirama blinked at this action; who was of such importance that Hashirama would run to the door just to greet them? When he saw the familiar head of black hair, he snarled. Of _course… _

"What is _he _doing here?" Tobirama spat, logging off of the computer and coming to stand by his brother's side. "I swear, Uchiha - if you're here to hurt Hashirama, I'll _kill _you!"

Madara ignored Tobirama's death-threat and instead handed his jacket to the older Senju, a hint to hang it up for him. Hashirama took the clothing like an obedient servant, hanging it up carefully on the coat rack like it was some item to be worshipped. He then followed the Uchiha without question as Madara walked into the house without invitation.

"What can I do for you, Madara?" Hashirama asked. He was incredibly eager to please. "Could I get you some tea? Some biscuits, perhaps?"

Madara rolled his eyes before speaking. "No. I'm quite alright - Izuna prepared me a big meal before I left."

Tobirama blanched at the younger Uchiha's name. Tobirama _did _get along well with the Devil's reincarnation's brother, but he hated how Madara treated Izuna - Madara seemed to be cruel to everyone he meets, whether or not they are family.

"Nii-san?" Tobirama asked, glaring at Madara with hatred in his eyes. "May I remind you that this is the same person who broke your heart? Inviting him back into your life like this –"

"Would you mind your own business, Senju-mutt?" Madara growled. "This is between me and the bitch."

Tobirama's eyes flared at Madara's words. It hurt him to see that Hashirama did not even blink at the title - the older Senju was used to being called such things that he had come to accept them as his nicknames.

"Call my brother that again, and I'll -!" Tobirama was cut off by Hashirama.

"It's alright, otouto." Hashirama said quietly. "It's fine. I don't mind him calling me such things. But, Madara… Please do not call my otouto such names - I really do not appreciate it."

Madara rolled his eyes again before shrugging. "Whatever, whore. I'm taking you back, Senju. No one else gives as good a fuck as you do."

Hashirama's eyes watered with tears of joy at this – almost as if he completely disregarded the last comment - and he jumped off of his seat to hug the Uchiha tightly.

Tobirama felt his hatred go up a notch, but he had thought that it was impossible for him to hate Madara more than he already did.

"Nii-san—" Once again, Tobirama was cut off.

"Tobirama, please leave us." Hashirama said quietly before kissing Madara passionately on the lips. "We need to make up."

Tobirama snarled and left the room, knowing that the two were only going to screw around for a while – and after that, Madara would probably leave once again.

-LINEBREAK-

Hashirama and Madara had been back together again for a few weeks now. Tobirama's hatred grew more and more for Madara each day. The bruises and cuts that had marred Hashirama's beautiful skin had begun to heal once Madara left, only to be replaced by newer, fresher marks - courtesy of Madara.

Tobirama didn't miss the way Madara would still abuse Hashirama both emotionally and mentally on top of physically. Tobirama honestly had no idea why Hashirama still stayed, or what he had even seen in the Uchiha in the first place.

Now that Madara was out of the house, Tobirama seized his chance to talk to his brother.

"Nii-san?" Tobirama said softly as he walked into the living room, finding Hashirama curled up on the couch. "You have to leave him. You were better off alone, aniki."

"Tobi, I love Madara." Hashirama smiled, and Tobirama's heart sunk as he saw the brand-new black eye – it hadn't been there just a few hours ago.

"Nii-san, look at what he _does _to you! Can you honestly say that Madara loves you back! He abuses you in every way possible, and you always come crawling back to him, begging for forgiveness! All he wants you for is for the sex!"

"No, he doesn't…" Hashirama said softly. "…Madara loves me… He tells me that each night before bed."

"Nii-san, you need to listen to me; Madara does nothing but _hurt _you. You deserve someone so much better, aniki."

"I love Madara…" Hashirama said softly, frowning. "There's no one else in the world that I want. I just want Madara."

Tobirama was beyond furious. The devil-spawn was brainwashing his brother! The next thing that Hashirama would say would be that he deserves everything Madara does to h – oh, speak of the devil…

"Madara is only punishing me for the things I've done wrong," Hashirama explained tenderly. "I deserve his beatings, and his cruel words… Because I did wrong, Tobi…"

That was just too much for Tobirama. He had to get the fuck out of there. Grabbing his keys, Tobirama ran from the house, getting into his car, and taking off into town to try and escape the abusive household that he was stuck in.

-LINEBREAK-

It wasn't until Tobirama returned home that night did he realise just how bad things truly were between his older brother and the Uchiha.

Tobirama walked into the house. He went straight to his room, hearing Hashirama and Madara in their own room beside his. He grabbed his iPod and put the headphones into his ears, turning his music up loud enough to drown out the other occupants of the house. He didn't want to hear that evil creature anymore.

Over in the bedroom with Madara and Hashirama, the older Senju was in tears as he tried to defend himself against Madara.

Madara had insisted on sex tonight. Even though Hashirama didn't want it, Madara wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Instead, he grabbed Hashirama, forcing his clothes off of the older Senju, and throwing a powerful punch into Hashirama's cheek, desperate to make the Senju obey by any means necessary.

Hashirama cried out, grabbing his cheek, whimpering as he shied away from the Uchiha. "P-please…" Hashirama begged quietly. "…No…"

"If you won't fuck me," Madara snarled, forcing the older Senju to lay down on his back, "then _I'll _fuck _you."_

"Madara, please…" Hashirama begged, crying harder. "D-don't do this…"

"Too late." Madara smirked as he released his hardened self from his pants and forced his member into Hashirama's unprepared virgin entrance. The Senju could hardly even remember when his clothes had been ripped off of him.

Hashirama screamed in agony, begging Madara to stop, but the Uchiha wouldn't even allow Hashirama time to adjust - he just thrust in and out at a hard pace, tearing Hashirama to bits and causing a huge pool of blood to form around them on the mattress.

Back in Tobirama's bedroom, said Senju frowned as he thought he had heard someone scream. He pulled his headphones out of his ears, listening closely in case it sounded again. He heard Hashirama's bed begin to creak loudly and slam against the wall, and that was when Tobirama heard it again - that terrible scream.

Tobirama threw his iPod onto the ground and charged into his brother's bedroom, finding the Uchiha fucking Hashirama mercilessly. Tobirama saw red and ran at Madara, pulling him away from his brother and landing a powerful kick into the Uchiha's stomach.

Tobirama didn't stop there - he _couldn't _stop, even amidst his brother's screams and cries for Tobirama to stop hurting Madara. He had to beat the Uchiha - to show the Uchiha what his brother felt because of Madara.

Tobirama beat Madara into oblivion before he hurried to his brother's side. He hugged Hashirama tightly, stroking his hair. Hashirama cried hysterically into the younger male.

"Come on, nii-san…" Tobirama said gently. He tenderly picked his brother up, carrying him into the bathroom. "…It's going to be okay, now… I'm going to the police…"

Tobirama sat his brother down on the toilet seat before pulling away and running the tap waters for a nice, warm bath. When the bath was full, he carefully lifted his brother into the bath, bathing him ever-so-gently.

Tobirama's heart was broken at the way Hashirama was clinging desperately to his arm, crying - Madara must have really hurt him more than ever tonight.

Once the bath was over and Hashirama was clean again, Tobirama picked him up once more. He carried him into Tobirama's room, laying Hashirama down in his own bed and pulled the covers over him.

Tobirama grabbed his phone and rang the police, explaining the situation. As he turned to leave the room to make sure Madara was still where he was left, Tobirama was stopped as Hashirama's hand grabbed his own. He turned and looked into his brother's scared gaze.

"Please…" Hashirama whispered, quivering. "…Stay with me, Tobi… Please?"

Tobi frowned before nodding. "Okay, nii-san…"

Tobirama pulled his shirt off before climbing into the bed with his brother. He felt the way that Hashirama snuggled in desperately close to him. He reached out and grabbed Hashirama's hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm here for you, nii-san…" Tobirama said softly, closing his eyes. "…Forever and always…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hashirama woke up the next morning due to a nightmare. He shook his brother's shoulder desperately, crying softly.

"Mm…" Tobirama stirred and grabbed his brother's hand, pulling it off of his body. "What…?"

"T-tobi…" Hashirama whimpered, and it was then Tobirama remembered last night.

Tobirama sat up quickly, pulling Hashirama into a tight hug and stroking his hair. "It's okay, nii-san…" He whispered gently, rocking Hashirama side-to-side slowly. "The police came and took Madara away… It's gonna be alright, now… He'll never hurt you again, aniki… I promise."

"W-where is Madara…?" Hashirama sobbed softly.

"The police took Madara to the station for questioning. It's okay, nii-san. I promise."

"No…!" Hashirama moaned. "I love Madara…! I… I don't want him to be taken away!"

Tobirama felt his blood boil at this - how could Hashirama still love that monster after _everything _that the Uchiha had done to him! Tobirama knew that he shouldn't be surprised - Hashirama didn't know how to hate _anyone, _so still loving Madara - even after being raped by him - shouldn't have surprised Tobirama.

"Nii-san," Tobirama said quietly, "I don't think you should go back to Madara now. I mean… look at what he's done to you, nii-san… And now he's even gone as far as to rape you! Do you understand what I was talking about? Can you honestly say Madara loves you _now, _aniki?"

"…" Hashirama just let out a strangled sob and clutched Tobirama's shirt tightly. "…That doesn't matter… I still love _him…"_

"Nii-san!" Tobi felt tears in his eyes at these words, and he couldn't help but raise his voice at his older brother. "Nii-san, if you stay with him, he'll do something worse than rape you, aniki! He'll probably _kill _you! You've seen what he does to his _brother, _nii-san! Why would you get any special treatment! All you are to him is a sex-toy!"

"Tobi, please…" Hashirama whimpered, crying harder than ever. "…Not now… Please, Tobi… Please…"

Tobirama sighed and wiped at his own tears. Hashirama was right - now was not the time to be saying these things to Hashirama.

"…I'm sorry, nii-san… Please forgive me…"

"…"

Tobirama sighed. This was going to be a rough ride. Would he last through it or not? Tobirama didn't know.

-LINEBREAK-

"Nii-san, how about eggs for breakfast, today?" Tobirama asked his brother gently as he helped Hashirama sit down at the kitchen table a few days later. "I'll make them just the way you like them."

"… Okay, Tobi…" Hashirama whispered, looking down at his lap.

Tobirama frowned and turned instead to the fridge, getting the eggs - his brother had been like this ever since Madara had been taken away.He had been quiet and depressed, and Tobirama was beginning to wonder if he had done the right thing by calling the police. He knew he had to stop Madara from violating his brother in such a cruel way, but… Hashirama loved Madara so much.

Things were silent as Tobirama cooked breakfast for them both. Once he had served the plate of eggs in front of his brother and sat down beside him, Hashirama looked up at smiled softly at Tobirama.

"I am sorry, Tobi…" Hashirama said softly, reaching out and taking his otouto's hand. "I suppose I have been quite the bother lately… I thank you for taking care of me like this, though. I love you, Tobi."

Tobirama smiled back and squeezed his brother's hand. "I love you, too, nii-san. I don't mind taking care of you, though. Just promise me you'll never go back to Madara."

Hashirama's smile slipped off of his face and he looked back down at his lap, pulling his hand away from Tobirama's gently. "…"

"Nii-san…" Tobirama was close to begging, now. "…Nii-san, forget about Madara and you can be with me… You know that I'll always look after you and love you, nii-san. Have I ever hurt you, before?"

Hashirama slowly shook his head. "…No… You haven't, Tobi, but… I only want Madara… I don't want anyone else. I just want Madara."

"Evil succubus…" Tobirama snarled under his breath.

Before another word could be spoken, a harsh knock on the door drew the younger Senju out of the kitchen.

Hashirama sat at the kitchen table, eating quietly, waiting for his brother to return. He was startled when a loud shout from the front of the house sounded before a loud thump. The older Senju hurried to the front door and he was hurt to see Madara standing there, holding Tobirama against the wall by the throat.

"Madara, stop it!" Hashirama shouted, rushing forward and pulling the Uchiha off of his brother - he may love Madara, but if he had to choose between Madara and Tobirama, Tobirama would win every time. "Get off of my brother!"

"This scumbag almost got me arrested!" Madara shouted back, releasing Tobirama and turning instead to slap Hashirama across the face. "I should kill him right here!"

"No!" Hashirama shouted back. "You lay one hand on my brother, Madara, and it's _over!" _

"You really think you can choose _him _over _me?" _Madara snarled, grabbing Hashirama's hair and pulling him down to eye-level. "He's not worth the time. He's a freak of nature. He wants to fuck his own _brother. _I've heard him have wet dreams about you, and he's even touched himself to us fucking, before. He's disgusting. You should get rid of him before he tries to take you as his own."

Hashirama felt tears in his eyes at these words. "I… I love my brother, no matter how he may feel about me… I would never choose anyone over Tobi, Madara. May I say something?"

Madara raised an eyebrow in curiosity – Hashirama rarely had the balls to talk back to him.

"Speak." Madara snarled.

"Doesn't Izuna-kun feel the same way about you as Tobi feels about me?"

Hashirama winced as Madara slapped him harshly. The older Senju could hear his brother in the background, growling to himself.

Tobirama knew better than to get involved right now - this was between Hashirama and Madara.

"Izuna is a little cockwhore." Madara sneered, "and would do anything to get in anyone's pants. He just happens to want my cock the most."

"You shouldn't talk about such a sweet boy like that," Hashirama said softly. His heart was breaking over the young Uchiha's treatment. "Especially when he is your brother and that's not true at all."

Hashirama flinched and whimpered when Madara slapped him again. "He's _my _brother, and I will talk about him however I wish, slut."

Hashirama cowered under Madara's aggressive glare. He looked down at the ground, submitting to Madara once again.

"I-I'm sorry, Madara-chan… I shouldn't talk about your brother… You're right…"

"Hn. Keep a leash on your own." Madara snarled before grabbing Hashirama and dragging him into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

"You've got to get rid of him, nii-san…" Tobirama whispered sadly, wiping blood off of Hashirama's face the next day. "He's so nasty to you, nii-san, and…"

Hashirama shook his head, sobbing softly. "Tobi, I… I'm scared…"

Tobirama frowned, pulling his brother into a tight hug. "This is why you need to tell him to get out, nii-san. He's only going to keep on hurting you, and if you're scared of him, he has to go."

Hashirama didn't speak again after that, but the tears that his brother cried said everything - Hashirama was beginning to realise that Tobirama was right about Madara, but Hashirama had been a fool for too long and now he was stuck with the consequences. It only took Madara to rape Hashirama for a second time for the older Senju to realise what Madara was truly like.

"…" Hashirama was silent as he cried into his brother's shoulder. He was glad that Madara had gone back to his own home to check on his brother - if Madara had found Hashirama crying, Madara would hurt him again.

"Nii-san," Tobirama said softly, "you're the only one who can get Madara out of the house, so I need you to be strong and tell Madara that you want him to go, okay? I'll always be here to protect you against him, but until you stand up for yourself, it'll be pointless. I can't protect you every second of every day, and you know this."

Hashirama was still for a few minutes before he nodded slowly. "Okay, Tobi… Tonight…"

Tobirama couldn't stop the hot tears from running down his cheeks - he could only kiss his brother's cheek in relief. "Thank you, nii-san… I can't stand to see you getting hurt so badly by someone you love…"

-LINEBREAK-

Tobirama kept his head down that night at dinner. Madara had returned and was abusing Hashirama at the dinner table, ignoring the sobs that Hashirama allowed to escape and instead choosing to use those to fault the poor Senju further. Tobirama couldn't take it any longer - he had to do _something._

"Hashirama is breaking up with you!" Tobirama shouted angrily, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "He's had enough of you abusing him!"

Madara turned to Tobirama instead, a menacing snarl emitting from his throat. "You don't tell _my _property what to do! I _own _him, and he's _mine! _Only _I _can tell him what he can and can't do, asshole!"

"You don't own my brother!" Tobirama shouted back. "He's _not _your property and he has freewill to do as he wishes, and he wishes to break up with you!"

"Until I hear those words from his own mouth, Senju-slut, I won't be going anywhere, and Hashirama will be punished for _your _accusations! Kneel, whore!" Madara shouted at Hashirama.

Hashirama whimpered but obeyed, shaking violently. When Madara stood up and grabbed the zip of his pants, Tobirama knew what Madara wanted, and the younger Senju wasn't going to allow it.

"Don't you dare defile him like this!" Tobirama screamed, getting up to stand in front of his brother protectively. "You do enough to him already without using him as your personal slut, Uchiha! I won't let him get hurt like this! Over my dead body!"

"T-tobi…" Hashirama whimpered from behind his younger brother. "I-it's okay… I don't mind…"

"No, it's _not _okay, aniki!" Tobirama shouted at his brother. "You're not _his _little plaything to treat like this, Hashi-nii! I won't allow it any longer! It's gone on for long enough!"

Madara just glared at Tobirama before snarling and grabbing the plate off of the table and throwing it at Tobirama's head. It hit him and shattered, cutting Tobirama's face, and the Uchiha smirked and stalked off.

"Wait until you're not around to _protect _him, Senju-scum." Madara chuckled. "When he's alone… I'll make him wish he never met me. Why? Because of _you."_

Tobirama was about to retort but he was stopped by his brother. It was obvious the older Senju was deeply distraught by everything, and all Tobirama could do was pick his brother up and carry him to the younger's room. He locked the door and lay him down on the bed and cuddling him tightly. It took all his strength to not cry along with his brother, but he knew that until Hashirama told Madara to leave, there was nothing he could do except be there for Hashirama.

-LINEBREAK-

"Nii-san, are you going to come out for breakfast?" Tobirama asked, sitting on the bed beside Hashirama and stroking his brother's head gently.

Hashirama only shook his head and rolled onto his side, snuggling deeper into his blankets.

Tobirama sighed and leant down to hug his brother. He knew what was wrong with Hashirama - Madara must have hurt him again because Tobirama hadn't been home the day before.

Weeks had passed and Hashirama still hadn't gotten the courage to tell Madara that he wanted to break up.

Tobirama knew that Hashirama never would - Madara had damaged Hashirama badly, and it was to the point where the brown-haired man was too scared to even be in the same room as Madara, let alone be the object of his attention.

Madara himself had only gotten worse. He refused to allow Hashirama out of the house at all unless he was with him, had gotten him fired from his job and constantly tried to keep him away from Tobirama, refusing to allow Hashirama to talk to anyone else at all.He only ever paid attention to Hashirama when he wanted something from him, and when he didn't he would only tell the older male to get out of his sights and go do something useful 'like a good little whore of a housewife'.

Tobirama sighed and forced his brother to sit up, but when Hashirama let out a loud moan of pain, the white-haired male frowned and laid him back down. It must've been another rough – literally – day for Hashirama due to Tobirama's absence.

"Nii-san, have you had a bath, yet?" Tobirama asked gently, rubbing his brother's back. "Shall I run you one?"

Hashirama shook his head and only tightened the blankets around him. Tobirama sighed, but he knew that his brother would need a bath - not only would it help him feel better, but knowing Madara, there would be a lot of bodily fluids to clean off of and out of Hashirama.

"C'mon, nii-san…" Tobirama said softly, lifting Hashirama slowly and tenderly.

Tobirama carried the weakly protesting Hashirama to the bathroom and ran him a bath, cleaning him as best he could while Hashirama cried. He knew that it was hard for Hashirama to allow his brother to see the many injuries Madara had inflicted on him.

There were cuts and bruises adorning every inch of Hashirama's body. Dried up blood and semen was still sticking to the poor man, and some of the injuries had just began to bleed out again, staining the water red.

Tobirama drained the bath before filling it with fresh water once again. He tried to be as careful with his brother as he could, and even though he knew that it wasn't the time for it, he couldn't help but clean Hashirama's private areas more than necessary - and he hated himself for becoming so aroused because of it.

-LINEBREAK-

That night, as Hashirama slept next to him in his own bed, Tobirama moaned softly as he stroked himself, watching Hashirama's sleeping face.

"A-ahh…" Tobirama groaned, squeezing his member tightly as he imagined Hashirama's tightness around him. "Hashi-nii…! Mmm… I love you, Hashi-nii…"

Loud panting and weakly-concealed gasps were what had woken Hashirama up, but even though he was terrified by his brother's actions, he still kept up a pretty convincing façade of being asleep.

Hashirama was taken by surprise when Tobirama said that he loved him, and he had to stop himself from crying - it had been so long since someone had said that to him during something so… so intimate, and… to actually mean it with every fibre of their being… Hashirama realised now that even though Madara used to tell him he loved Hashirama, they were just empty words.

It was Tobirama's words that really counted.

Hashirama flinched when Tobirama leant over and planted a kiss on his temple, rubbing his back gently.

"I love you so much, Hashi-nii…" Tobirama whispered. "I just hope you can get yourself out of this mess so I can prove it to you…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I go outside, Madara-sama?" Hashirama asked quietly a few days later. "I hate being inside for so long…"

Madara laughed and shook his head. "No. You know you're not allowed outside, anymore. You could tell anyone anything about what happens in this house."

Hashirama looked at the ground and nodded. "Okay… Can I at least have my phone back so I can talk to someone…?"

"Nope. You're not to talk to anyone else ever again. You belong to me, and only me."

Hashirama frowned. "Can I please go talk to Tobi…? He's in his room like you wanted…"

Madara whirled around and slapped Hashirama harshly. "You know how I feel about _him." _ Madara spat, hatred in his voice. "The only reason you aren't with me at my own home is because your stupid brother would throw a fit and go tell everyone!"

"…" Hashirama cowered and wiped at his tears. He wasn't going to take no for an answer – he was too lonely. "…Please…?"

"No!" Madara shouted, shoving Hashirama onto the ground and kicking him in his side.

"Hey!" Tobirama shouted angrily, appearing in the hallway. "Keep your filthy hands off of my brother! Hashi-nii, come on - I'll keep you safe."

Hashirama sobbed and curled into a ball, shaking. He had gone through so much abuse because of Madara and it was taking its toll on his mental state. He had become quiet and timid and was absolutely terrified of Madara, but that was the problem - he was so scared of the younger Uchiha that he couldn't tell him to leave because he was terrified of what Madara would do to him if he did.

"Nii-san, it's okay." Tobirama made his way to his older brother, kneeling down beside him and absolutely detesting the way Hashirama tensed and quivered underneath his touch. "It's okay, now, aniki. I'm here."

Tobirama knew that Madara was scared of him, and that's why he wasn't afraid to come to his brother's aid and refused to move out of the house due to Madara's orders. He wasn't going to leave his brother alone with that sadistic monster if he could help it! Over his dead body!

"T-tobi…" Hashirama whimpered, leaning up to wrap his arms around Tobirama's shoulders and hug his brother tightly.

Tobirama's heart was breaking at his brother's terror. Hashirama was _never _like this until he met the Uchiha! Tobirama had always thought that his brother was invincible, because Hashi had never, _ever _cried and wasn't afraid of anything! …Until he got with Madara, that was.

"Nii-san, I'm here now…" Tobirama said, hooking his arms underneath the heavier man and lifting him up. "It's going to be okay. I'm here."

"T-tobi…" Hashirama whined, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "…Tobi…"

"Shh…" Tobirama lifted a hand and stroked Hashirama's cheek gently. "It's okay. We'll go and have a rest together, okay?"

Hashirama nodded and placed his head on Tobirama's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. He closed his eyes and snuggled in closer to his brother, feeling himself calm down already. All he needed was for his brother to be there with him. He didn't need anything else.

"I love you, Tobi…" Hashirama whispered.

"I love you, too, aniki." Tobirama placed a kiss on Hashirama's forehead as he pushed his bedroom door open.

The younger Senju carried his brother to the bed and laid him down on it. He climbed on next to Hashirama and pulled him close. He kissed the elder's forehead and cheek repeatedly, holding him tightly.

"Tobi…" Hashirama whined softly, pushing gently at Tobirama's chest. "…I… I don't want to be kissed…"

Tobirama frowned and shook his head - he _needed _to kiss his brother! He was trying his best to avoid his brother's lips, so…

"Nii-san, please…" Tobirama said softly. "I need this… I… I need you to be mine… You know that I would never treat you like Madara does. Please… I love you, Hashi-nii… I need you!"

Hashirama flinched and shook his head. "No, Tobi… I… I don't want it…"

"Hashi-nii, I don't need sex…" Tobirama explained. "I just need _you."_

"But you _do _have me!" Hashirama cried, tears in his eyes. "I'm your _brother! _Can't that be enough?"

"No!" Tobirama exclaimed before bringing Hashirama's face to his and pressing their lips together. He pulled away after a few seconds of desperately trying to get into Hashirama's mouth, panting, as he stared at his brother. "I _need _you, Hashi-nii. Can't you understand? I would do _anything _for you, Hashi-nii, because I _love _you! Please, just get rid of Madara and let _me _have you! I beg you!"

Hashirama was silent as he stared at his brother with tears running down his cheeks. He knew that Tobirama would never hurt him or force him to do anything, and that he was so frustrated by trying his best to keep his needs in control for Hashirama's sake, but…

"…" Hashirama gulped before shaking his head. "…I'm sorry, Tobi… Madara will hurt me if I do…"

"Hashi-nii…" Tobirama cupped the brown-haired man's cheek gently. He leant down and kissed his brother before pulling away and looking at Hashirama pitifully. "…What Madara doesn't know won't hurt him. You deserve someone who will really love you. I'll keep you safe from Madara and I'll give you all the love and attention you deserve, nii-san. I'll give you what you need and what Madara won't give you. I'll give you all of my love, Hashi-nii."

Hashirama choked on his sobs before nodding. There was no more denying his brother anymore. Tobirama was right. Only he could give Hashirama what the older man needed – love. "…Okay, Tobi… I'll… I'll be yours… Just, please… I don't want our relationship to be changed because of this… I love our relationship as it was… Please… don't change, Tobi…"

"I won't, love." Tobirama whispered, kissing Hashirama gently again and holding him close. "I love you, Hashi-nii. So much. I just want to lay here and hold you for the moment. Have a sleep, oaky? You need it."

Hashirama nodded and closed his eyes, burrowing in close to his otouto before falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"So…" Izuna licked his lips nervously a few days later, sitting in Tobirama's bedroom with said Senju and Hashirama. "…You two are together, now…?"

Tobirama smiled and nodded. "Yes, Izuna."

Izuna smiled back softly. "…That's great… Really great…" And though Izuna meant that with the utmost honesty, he couldn't help but be jealous that Tobirama was allowed to be with his brother while he himself had no chance with his own.

Hashirama nodded, kissing his brother on the cheek. "I'm glad that you approve, Izuna-kun. It really does mean a lot to us."

"…" Izuna's smile dropped as he looked down at his lap, a sad frown adorning his face. "…I wish… aniki would love me in that way…"

"You really love your brother, don't you, Izuna?" Tobirama asked softly, reaching out and squeezing Izuna's shoulder tenderly.

Izuna nodded. "Very much so… I love him so very much… I don't care if we don't ever make love – I just want my brother to love me…"

"Even though all he does is abuse you in every way possible…" Tobirama whispered sadly. "Madara is a blind fool and you deserve someone so much better, Izuna. Someone who will _love _you and care for you and make sure that you're properly taken care of…"

"But… I don't want anyone but my nii-san…" Izuna whispered back, tears starting to form in his wide, onyx eyes.

"Izuna-kun, one day you will meet someone who loves you and appreciates you for who you are," Hashirama said gently. "Believe me, Izuna - Madara is _not _the kind of person you want a sexual relationship with…"

Izuna looked up at the older Senju at these words. "…You want to break up with my brother? But… I thought that you loved him…?"

Hashirama nodded with a sad look on his face. "Izuna-kun, I love your brother very much, but… I want to break up with him… He… all he does is hurt me and make me feel bad… I don't want to be with him anymore…"

"But, nii-san…!" Izuna trailed off, not knowing what he was going to say anymore - Hashirama knew what he was talking about, and he could tell just by looking at Hashirama when the Senju was near Madara that he was absolutely terrified of him. Instead, Izuna tried to change the subject, not wanting to upset his friend. "…Have you guys made love, yet…?"

Tobirama smiled and shook his head, pulling his brother closer to him. "Not yet. Hashi-nii isn't ready yet, and I don't want to force him."

"You love Hashirama-kun so much," Izuna smiled. "Hashirama-kun, Tobi-kun loves you. I'm sure that he's ready to make love to you, but he wants to wait for you. You're so lucky to have him."

Hashirama smiled. "Tobi has been ready for years, but he just isn't the kind of person who would force someone into doing what he wants."

Izuna smiled softly once more. "…I had better go now… N-nii-san only wanted me to come and… tell you that he's going to make you move in with us…"

Hashirama frowned and clutched his brother's hand tightly. "But... Tobi…"

"That's why aniki doesn't want you here anymore…" Izuna explained quietly, sadly. "…He hates Tobi-kun, and… he knows that once he is out of the picture, no one can stop him from doing what he wants to do to you…"

"You tell him," Tobirama snarled, "that I won't be leaving my brother, and there's no way in hell Hashirama is leaving this house, and if he has to, _I'm _coming with him!"

Izuna shook his head sadly, twiddling with his thumbs. "…Mada-nii won't like that…"

"He can't force my brother to leave this house!" Tobirama snapped. "He can't! It's Hashi-nii's choice!"

"Mada-nii is sick of having to share Hashirama-kun with you, Tobi-kun… H-he said that if I don't convince Hashirama-kun to move in, then…" Izuna's eyes watered. "…then he'll hurt me, again… I-I don't want to be hurt, again…"

"Why don't you move in with _us, _Izuna-kun?" Hashirama asked softly, reaching out to pet the raven hair before him. "Madara can't force you to stay with him. You're old enough to move out if you want to, and you know that you'll be safe with us."

Izuna nodded and hugged Hashirama tightly. "I want to, but… Mada-nii always comes here… W-what if he hurts me when he comes here?"

"I won't let him hurt you, Izuna," Tobirama said softly. "I protect my brother from him, and I'll protect you, too. Madara is too much of a coward to go up against me because he knows that I can kick his ass."

Izuna nodded, wiping at tears that had fallen down his cheeks. "…Okay… W-when can I move in…?"

"Whenever you're ready," Hashirama said softly. "Just give Tobi a call and let us know, okay? If you need any help with packing just let us know."

Izuna smiled weakly and wiped at a couple more stray tears that had followed the others. "O-okay… Thank you…"

"It's okay," Hashirama smiled. "You and I are the same, Izuna. We both want to escape from his abuse, but are too scared."

Izuna smiled weakly. "Yeah… I-I'm glad we're friends."

Hashirama pulled Izuna onto his lap, hugging him tightly. He whispered something to Izuna, so quiet that Tobirama couldn't hear, but when Izuna looked up, he had the brightest smile on his face that Tobirama had ever seen on the small Uchiha.

Izuna quickly kissed Tobirama's cheek goodbye before jumping off of the bed and leaving the room. Tobirama looked at his brother, and all the older Senju did was smile.

-LINEBREAK-

Things were vastly different just a few days later. Izuna had officially moved in, and though his brother was raging and had shown up at the house multiple times to try and force Izuna to return, Tobirama had been there to protect the smaller Uchiha.

Because of this, Hashirama had been free of the Uchiha for several days now, and he was just happy to feel safe again without Madara around. He was happy when he was with Tobirama, but the second Madara showed up, he was timid and depressed, unable to leave the bedroom until Tobirama chased Madara off of their property.

Tobirama was just glad that his brother was happy again. Hashirama and Izuna were sitting in the living room, talking happily together while Tobirama made everyone lunch.

When he called everyone into the kitchen just half-an-hour later, he was happy to have Hashirama sit on his lap once everyone had been seated and given their lunch.

Tobirama wrapped an arm around his brother's waist loosely, kissing him passionately before breaking away and taking a bite of his lunch. Izuna smiled at them before he, too, began to eat. Hashirama was quiet and ate slowly, but Tobirama didn't mind waiting for him; he cuddled his brother lovingly, kissing his neck and marking it multiple times.

"I love you, Hashi-nii," Tobirama smiled, placing his lips against his brother's pulse.

"I love you, too, Tobi," Hashirama cuddled in closer to his brother. "You're the best."

"I know." He smiled.

Hashirama blushed and leant into his otouto's ear, whispering softly. "Tonight… I want to try and make love with you…"

Tobirama couldn't believe his ears. His brother… finally wanted to at least try…? This was great!

"I cannot wait." Tobirama grinned. "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment, Hashi-nii?"

"Judging by the sounds you make at night, Tobi-kun," Izuna smiled, "I'd say quite a while."

Tobirama laughed and reached out, petting Izuna's head fondly. "Yes, Izuna. Forever."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh…" Hashirama moaned loudly in pleasure as Tobirama sucked on his erect nipple. He squirmed beneath his younger brother, crying out in pleasure. "A-ah! T-tobi!"

"Hashi-nii…" Tobirama whispered, snaking his hand down between Hashirama's legs and fondling the elder's length lovingly. "Hashi-nii, you are so big… I love it…"

Hashirama groaned softly, feeling himself hardening even more at his brother's words. He nodded and bucked slowly into Tobirama's hand. "Tobi…"

Tobirama presented his free hand to Hashirama, resting three fingers on the older Senju's lips. When Hashirama pulled them into his mouth and began to suck on them, he groaned loudly, aroused greatly by the sight of the taller male sucking on his digits.

"H-hashi…! Mmm… T-that's good, Hashi-nii…" Tobirama whispered, pulling his fingers from his brother's mouth after a minute and kissing his brother's cheek gently.

Hashirama nodded, allowing the fingers to slip out of his mouth, and he smiled up at his brother. Tobirama smiled back and lowered his hand to his brother's opening.

Before he could even insert the first finger, a loud scream from Izuna's bedroom startled the two Senju.

Jumping off of the bed, Tobirama and Hashirama threw their bathrobes on, running to the Uchiha's bedroom. They found Izuna on the ground, bleeding everywhere in large rivers and crying hysterically. The two Senju looked up from Izuna and saw that Madara was standing above the smaller Uchiha, a knife in his hand, covered in blood. The red liquid was dribbling off the blade and onto the small boy.

"Izuna!" Tobirama shouted in distress. "Oh, my god! Izuna!"

Hashirama screamed and fell to the ground, too scared to do anything but stare at Madara. Madara smirked and kicked Izuna in the side harshly, laughing at his brother's loud scream of pain.

"Hashi-nii, go call the police!" Tobirama called over his shoulder, getting ready for a fight. "Izuna, hold on! I'm gonna help you!"

"Tobi-kun!" Izuna screamed in pain as the tears stained his red face. "Tobi-kun, help! I-it hurts!"

At his words, Madara leant down and gripped Izuna by the hair, pulling him around roughly, loving his brother's screams.

"Let go of him, you fucking bastard!" Tobirama shouted angrily, but he knew that he shouldn't be so surprised about this incident - Madara was one fucked up person. "You're so sick, you creep!"

"_I'm_ the sick creep?" Madara laughed, acting almost as if they were talking casually over a cup of tea. "_I'm_ not the one who wants to fuck my brother."

Tobirama glanced down at Izuna, and despite the physical pain that the Uchiha was in, the emotional pain was much more prominent on young Izuna's face.

Izuna's eyes were watering, dull and lifeless. His bottom lip was trembling before he bit down on it hard enough to draw blood. The boy squeezed his eyes closed, tears slipping past the long lashes.

"He's a disgusting little incestuous whore." Madara sneered, glaring down at his brother. "Just like the two of you. As much of a whore as Izuna is, I'd never touch the ugly little vermin. He's probably full of diseases by now. If I ever wanted a whore, that was what your brother was for. He was good."

Both Izuna and Hashirama sobbed loudly at Madara's words. Tobirama couldn't tell if Hashirama was crying because Madara had called him a whore, or if it was because Madara was saying such cruel things about Izuna - Hashirama always had put others before himself.

Tobirama snarled. "Do not _ever _call my brother a whore! _Ever! _And as for Izuna! You know that Izuna is still a virgin! He only wants _you!_ He doesn't want anyone else, and unlike me, he hasn't taken people off of the streets to try and satisfy his lust for you! He is no whore!"

Madara glared hatefully at Tobirama, sneering at him. "Of course he's not. Compared to you, no one is a whore."

With an angry shout, Tobirama charged towards the older Uchiha, intent on taking him down. Tobirama's downfall had been a simple one – he had forgotten completely about the knife in his hatred-fuelled anger.

Izuna, who was still lying where he was at first, screamed as the Senju's blood splattered all over him. He heard Madara laugh gleefully and it sent shivers of fear up his spine.

"It feels so good to hurt you…" The Uchiha sneered at Tobirama, his eyes fixed on the knife that was embedded deeply in Tobirama's stomach. "Fuck, I hate you so much, Senju-dog."

With a whimper of pain, Tobirama slid off of the knife, collapsing onto the ground next to Izuna. Said Uchiha could see the pain in Tobirama's eyes, but he couldn't tell if it was from the physical pain or the emotional pain.

"Hashi-nii…" Tobirama whimpered before blacking out.

Hashirama burst into tears as his brother's eyes closed. He could only curl up into a ball in a futile attempt to protect himself when Madara approached him. Hashirama may have been a strong man, but he had been through too much due to the Uchiha, and it had only weakened him both mentally and emotionally - a shell of his former self.

Hashirama screamed loudly as Madara stabbed him in the shoulder. Amongst the Uchiha's insane laughs, he was vaguely aware of being dragged across the floor by Madara. The last thing that Hashirama knew was a sudden pain in the back of his head as something hard collided with it.

**-XX-**

Hours later, when Tobirama's eyes opened, he found himself laying in a hospital bed with a bandage around his wound and police everywhere, waiting to interview him. Tobirama could only cry as he thought about what could be happening to his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N WARNING: This chapter contains pretty sick torture. I understand if you want to skip past it. This is the last chapter, with an epilogue coming up, so if you want to skip through the torture, just go straight to the last paragraph; there's nothing graphic there at all, and it will help the epilogue make sense.**

"Please, no…!"

Hashirama's eyes opened at Izuna's terror-stricken pleas.

"Mada-nii, no!"

Hashirama looked around for the two Uchiha, worried for the younger boy - Madara was capable of anything, no matter how sadistic and illegal it was...

When he found them, Hashirama gasped. Madara was holding a naked and bloody Izuna down on the ground, laughing at the younger boy's frantic thrashes. Izuna was trying to get away from the katana that his brother was holding at his tiny opening.

Before the Senju could look away, he witnessed Madara forcing the katana into his own baby brother's most sacred place and sneering at Izuna's screams of agony and terror. Instead of removing the katana, Madara only forced it in further, leaning down to lap at the blood that trailed down Izuna's thighs.

Hashirama screamed - how could Madara do something like – no, wait… It was _Madara _he was thinking about. Madara was one sick bastard, so this shouldn't shock him - but as Madara continued to torture his brother with the katana, Izuna's screams would forever haunt his subconsciousness.

"Do you still love me?" Madara shouted, toying with the younger Uchiha.

"Yes, Mada-nii!" Izuna screamed back, staring at Madara with wide, emotionally agonised eyes - Izuna was hurting more inside than he was physically. "Nii-san, I love you! Please stop!"

"Do you still love my cock?" Madara had to laugh after he had asked this.

Izuna screamed louder, thrashing beneath his brother as the katana was forced in deeper than ever. "Yes!"

"Is my cock the only reason you love me? The only thing you want of me?"

"_No!" _Izuna screeched, but the sincerity was there in his tortured voice.

"Why do you love me?"

"You're…!" Izuna was having trouble getting his words out now. "You're… my… aniki…!"

"Yes, and I also have a bigger cock than your own." Madara sneered as he removed the katana. "No wonder you haven't been laid yet – no one wants a boy with a baby dick. My thumb is bigger than your mockery of a cock, Izuna!"

Hashirama felt his stomach turn, and it definitely was not because of all the blood - how could a man torture their baby brother like this? Hashirama would sooner kill himself than ever treat Tobirama like Madara treats Izuna.

Because Hashirama was pondering this, he was now coming to see the light. Amongst his terror and worry for Izuna, he was trying to work out how he could ever love such a cruel creature like Madara.

"Now, my Senju…" Madara leered at Izuna, standing up and walking over to Hashirama, "…he has a huge cock. Don't worry, baby brother - I'll let you get _well_ acquainted with it."

Pulling Hashirama along the ground by the hair, Madara dragged him over to Izuna. He sat the older male up and ripped his pants away.

Madara smiled at the Senju's flaccid member before he took it in his hands and pumped it, getting it hard enough for the job that was at hand. Hashirama sobbed, trying his best not to become aroused, but with Madara's skilful hands, it was easier wishing than it was to physically stay flaccid.

Once Madara was pleased with the hardness, he leant down, placing a small kiss on the tip. He moved himself behind Izuna, rubbing his brother's back gently. He whispered something into the smaller boy's ear before gently pushing Izuna's head down towards Hashirama's lap.

Hashirama sobbed louder as Izuna was forced to deep throat him. He tried to get away, but Madara would not allow it - he loved Izuna's chokes and muffled screams.

"Just pretend that it is my cock you're sucking, baby brother." Madara smiled, gently moving Izuna's head up and down the thick appendage. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Hashirama's eyes closed; Madara truly was a monster.

**-XX-**

Tobirama sobbed as he waited for the police to come back and report to him at the hospital. It had been almost a week since Madara had taken the two away, and so far, no one had found a trace of any of them – that was, at least, until an eye-witness came forward with photographic evidence.

The witness had said that he was in the Senju's neighbourhood, visiting a friend. He had gone back out to the car to retrieve a CD when he had heard screams coming from across the road. He had ducked down inside the car so he wasn't seen and carefully peeked out over the door. What he saw had unnerved him badly.

The man had seen a young-looking black-haired male dragging two people behind him out to a car that was parked in front of the house. He had quickly noticed that no one was behind the driver's seat. The black-haired man had dropped an older-looking one with long, brown hair as he quickly unlocked the car and opened the boot. During this, the observer had photographed everything with his phone –luckily including the license plate.

After all of the evidence had been examined and the eye-witness interviewed, the cops had reassured Tobirama that they would find his brother. Sure enough, the cops soon came back, telling him that the car had been tracked down and the cops were on their way out to a lone house just outside of town.

**-XX-**

Hashirama held Izuna as the two cried together. Both were in a lot of pain physically, mentally and emotionally, but nothing could be done - they were trapped down here to be tortured and raped by Madara.

As Hashirama held Izuna, rocking him gently, he asked the question that had been nagging at him since their first day down here.

"Do you still love your brother?" Hashirama asked the young Uchiha.

Izuna nodded without hesitation, and he didn't hesitate to speak, either. "Of course I do… I love him more than anything… he's my big brother…"

"Even after everything that he's done to us…" Hashirama whispered. "He's tortured us, and beaten us, and raped us, and you can still find it in your heart to forgive him? To love him?"

"I told you - he's my big brother…" Izuna said weakly, but the love in his voice spoke volumes.

When Hashirama heard these words come from the young Uchiha's mouth, he came to the ultimate realisation - this was exactly what Hashirama sounded like when he was foolishly defending Madara against Tobirama.

Even though all Madara used to do to Hashirama was beat him and treat him like a sex slave, Hashirama had still loved him. Even through all of the put-downs and mind-fucks, Hashirama still refused to listen to Tobirama. Why? Because Hashirama loved the Uchiha so much and was in denial because of that.

"…" Hashirama smiled weakly at Izuna, a few tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. "…We're the same, you and I… We put up with Madara and make excuses to ourselves because we love him too much to want to let go of him…"

Before Izuna could reply, the basement door opened and Madara stepped in, smiling almost believingly kind as he walked down the steps with a knife in his hand.

"C'mere, Izuna." Madara called gently, smiling at his brother. "Be a good boy and come to aniki."

Amongst Izuna's tears and absolute terror on his young face, Hashirama could see just how much he wanted to please Madara. The young Uchiha limped slowly amidst his agony, and Hashirama was about to see just how unconditional Izuna's love for his brother was.

"Be a good boy for aniki and lay down." Madara smiled, placing his hands on Izuna's shoulders and pushing him down gently.

Izuna whimpered and slowly lay down on his back, watching Madara warily. He flinched violently when Madara pulled his pants off.

"It's time to be castrated." Madara said with not even a hint of sadism in his voice - either Madara truly was a great actor, or he sincerely was trying to relax Izuna.

Izuna's eyes widened in terror, and even though Izuna begged and pleaded Madara to not do this, he didn't move once from the spot Madara had laid him down in.

Hashirama realised something about Izuna then and there – back when Madara had forced that kunai into him, Izuna had fought to get away – because Madara hadn't told Izuna to take it. And now, even though this was going to be a hundred times more painful for Izuna, the boy was willing to take the pain – because his brother had asked it of him.

"No, I have to do this." Madara said to Izuna, stroking hair out of the younger's face. "It's important. You're a good boy for aniki, aren't you, Izuna? You always want to make me happy. You just need to lie down and relax and let me do this, okay? Just relax. Shh… Aniki will try and be gentle with you."

Izuna cried loudly as he realised that Madara wasn't going to change his mind. All he could do was tremble, bracing himself for the pain. His terror grew the more Madara approached his small genitals with the knife, but when Madara stopped, Izuna almost had a heart attack - why had Madara stopped?

"Oh, Izuna." Madara sincerely laughed. "You're so scared! You've pissed everywhere! Don't be scared, baby brother - this is for your own good. I told you to relax, so take deep breaths. It'll be over soon."

When Madara rested the blade of the knife against Izuna's scrotum, Izuna's breathing went out of control as he screamed hysterically.Izuna knew that this before-unfelt agony would never end.

As Hashirama watched, all he could do was vomit. Because of this, he had missed seeing Madara slice through Izuna's small member as well – but just because he didn't see didn't mean he couldn't hear Izuna's agonised screams and pleas for his brother to stop.

"There, there." Madara petted Izuna's back gently after he had cut Izuna's boy parts off. "I did you a favour, okay? Now you can be used like the girl you are. Don't cry, Izuna. Don't cry. It's okay."

As Madara went to envelop Izuna in a comforting, protective hug, the three occupants of the basement jumped in fright as the door was knocked down and a group of cops charged into the basement with their guns drawn and pointed at Madara.

Hashirama could only faint.

**-XX-**

Hours later, Hashirama's eyes opened and he found himself in a hospital bed with nurses around him.

"Where's Izuna?" Hashirama whimpered, grabbing their attention.

"Oh, honey…" One of the nurses closest to the Senju gave him a sympathetic smile, stroking Hashirama's head soothingly. "He's so very beaten up and scared right now…"

"Will he be okay?"

"Physically? We honestly don't know if he'll pull through the night. If he does, he'll need months of recovery with all of his injuries. "Mentally? Emotionally? …He's very unsettled… That's all I know for sure…"

Hashirama looked away, sobbing - he could only hope that Izuna would pull through and make a full recovery.

"…And Madara…?" Hashirama dreaded asking this question.

"…He attacked several police officers with a knife, and out of self-defence, Madara was shot several times… In the back… Everything below his neck is paralysed…"

"…" How did Hashirama honestly feel about this? He didn't know. "…Why isn't my otouto here with me?"

"Well, he's been hospitalised, too, but we expect to let him go home later today, actually. He's been informed about your arrival and he has pleaded to see you, but we told him to wait for you to wake up first in case you were as…. unsettled as Izuna is. Shall I get a nurse to bring Tobi-kun up for you?"

"Please…"

What could've been no more than fifteen minutes, Tobirama was brought to Hashirama's hospital room.

"Nii-san!" Tobirama sobbed, tears falling down his cheek. "Nii-san, how do you feel? Can I do anything for you?"

Hashirama shook his head sadly, too sore to embrace his beloved brother. "Tobi…" He whispered, crying a little harder than before. "…T-tobi…"

"What is it, aniki?" Tobirama whispered back gently, taking Hashirama's hand and wiping away tears.

"Izuna…!" Hashirama forced out, feeling the memories of the boy's many tortures play before his eyes. All that he could do was roll onto his side and throw up violently.

"Hashi-nii, it's okay…" Tobirama soothed, rubbing his brother's back. "I'm here now. Shh… No one can ever hurt you again. Hush, now."

"T-tobi!" Hashirama cried, shaking. "Tobi, you were r-right! I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you! I'm so sorry that I _wouldn't _listen to you! Please! Please forgive me, baby brother!"

"Shh…" Tobirama soothed again. "Shh, shh… It's okay, aniki; it's all okay, now. You just need to have a sleep. Shh… Go to sleep, now. Shh…"

With Tobirama's soothing hand stroking his hair and his soft utterances of nothings, Hashirama did just that - he fell straight to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A few months later, things were a lot better than they used to be, considering many circumstances. Though both Hashirama and Izuna came out of the incident alive, they both were left with not only many physical scars, but deep mental ones, too. What had helped to make a big improvement on them was that they were no longer living their lives in total fear of Madara.

Hashirama's physical wounds were minor; only small cuts and bruises that healed easily with rest – it was Izuna whose wounds were severe. Though the doctors had saved his member, his balls were gone for good, and having been removed in such a cruel and unorthodox method, Izuna had just about bled to death before he had reached the hospital.

Another of Izuna's most severe wounds was his anus where Madara had continuously shoved the katana inside of him. With the many other cuts and burns on Izuna's tiny, fragile body that was in such worse shape than Hashirama's, the doctors hadn't expected Izuna to survive his first night in hospital.

Though Izuna had pulled through, the first few weeks were very hard for him, and if it weren't for Hashirama and Tobirama who showered him with nothing but love, affection, comfort and support, he would've taken his own life.

Madara, however, wasn't expected to ever be able to move his body again by himself, and he had been put onto medications for several mental illnesses, which apparently were what had caused Madara to be such a cruel and hateful person -it had been growing and growing and because he had never gotten help for himself, it had gotten out of control.

Madara was rather depressed at the moment.

Even though he had been tortured into a fragile, suicidal and terrified state, Izuna had been spending a lot of time with his brother, proving that even though Madara had done nothing but hate him for Izuna's entire nineteen years of existence, he just couldn't hate his big brother back, no matter what.

Hashirama always did say that Izuna's heart was too big for his body, and his love was stronger than anyone else's.

Now, months later, Izuna was packing his belongings to return back to his own home and take care of his big brother.

"It's been great having you with us." Tobirama smiled as he and Hashirama stood by the door, saying goodbye to the young Uchiha.

"Come back any time." Hashirama nodded, smiling. "Say hello to Madara for me. Maybe one day when Madara is better we can start off as friends again."

Izuna smiled back shyly. "Aniki is much nicer, now, so maybe it will happen one day soon."

Hashirama smiled. "I hope so. Bye, Izuna-kun. We'll miss you staying with us. Take care of yourself, okay? You're always welcome at our home if it ever gets too hard for you."

"Thank you. Bye, guys." Izuna shyly kissed Tobirama's cheek, and he embraced Hashirama, nuzzling his face into the Senju's chest, seeking his warmth for the last time that day.

Hashirama and Tobirama had been a great help to Izuna ever since the kidnapping - they always put up with him waking up screaming from his nightmares, and no matter what, they always listened to him cry - they had even taken the knife away from his wrists, promising him that they would help him get better again.

Izuna knew that he couldn't have gotten this far without them.

When Izuna broke away from Hashirama, he shyly kissed the Senju's cheek as well, smiling one last time before he turned away and walked to Madara's car that was now his.

The Senju waved to Izuna until he was out of sight.

"To still love Madara, even after all that…" Tobirama shook his head, smiling softly.

"He knew what Madara wanted with him in that basement, but he still came obediently, only hoping that he could please Madara. To make his brother happy, he was willing to use his body as a sacrifice. He has too much love inside of him." Hashirama agreed.

Tobirama wrapped his arms around Hashirama's waist and kissing him lovingly.

"Now that we are without interruption…" Tobirama smirked. "…Maybe we can continue on with what we were doing before Madara showed up."

Hashirama smiled and nodded. "I love you, Tobi."

"I love you, too."

Tobirama swiftly swept Hashirama off of his feet and carried him away bridal style to their shared bedroom, laying him down carefully on the bed. He quickly crawled on top of his brother, locking their lips in a gentle kiss.

When they broke away for air, they smiled at each other before connecting their lips again, this time deepening the kiss.

**To read the lemon, please go to my adultfanfiction account**


End file.
